


Dog in the Manager

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-07
Updated: 2001-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog in the manager - engl. Redewendung für jemanden, der einem anderen etwas missgönnt, mit dem er selbst gar nichts anfangen könnte. Oder anders, Mulder denkt über Doggett und Normalität nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog in the Manager

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt in TXF 8x21 Existience (Szene frei übersetzt). Irgendwie hatte es mir das Seasonfinale der achten Staffel angetan, obwohl ich es beim ersten Sehen absolut minderwertig fand. Aber die möglichen Interpretationsansätze haben es in sich und es ist für mich das Serienfinale. Wer braucht schon die neunte Staffel?

_It’s been a while since I was your man._  
_As time passed us by_  
_We never felt like we should -_  
_We never did what we ought to._

Wir hüllen uns beide in Schweigen, seit wir das Krankenhaus verlassen und die Suche nach Knowle Rohrer begonnen haben. Wir sind durch die halbe Stadt gefahren und haben immer noch nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo er sich befinden könnte. Momentan sind wir auf dem Weg zum FBI-Hauptquartier mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass sich dieser mysteriöse Informant Doggetts dort blicken lässt. Ich bin für die Stille dankbar, sie lässt mir Zeit zum Nachdenken, wenn sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen drohen. Obwohl ich vermute, dass seine Gedanken schweifen zulassen, nicht die beste Zeitverwendung ist.

Aber ich will nicht daran denken, dass Scullys Chip im Nacken ihren Aufenthaltsort möglicherweise schon an die Kolonisten verraten hat. An diese Möglichkeiten kann ich nicht denken, weil sie mich in den Wahnsinn treiben würden. Es meine absolute Hilflosigkeit offen legen würde, wie eine blutende Wunde. Dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, sie zu beschützen, ganz gleich ob sie bei mir ist oder am anderen Ende der Welt. Dass Scullys Verderben in dem Moment begründet lag, in dem sie mich kennen gelernt und mir ihre Loyalität geschenkt hat.

Daran kann ich nicht denken und deshalb lasse ich meine Gedanken ziellos umherstreifen.

Nicht wirklich ziellos. Ein Mensch muss immer zielorientiert Denken, ganz egal, ob es um den Einkauf oder das Leben deiner einzigen Freundin und das eures Kindes geht. Er hat immer ein Motiv, einen Antrieb, der ihn dorthin treibt, wo er sich mit seinen Gedanken aufhält. Aber ich löse mich aus der gedanklichen Umklammerung von Scully und dem Baby und versuche auf die sekundäre Wichtigkeitsstufe zu gelangen. Mit einiger Mühe gelingt es mir.

Ich lande bei Doggett. Keine Überraschung.

Er ist für die Ruhe noch dankbarer als ich, muss er sich doch im Moment keine Theorien über Außerirdische anhören, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, von einem Mann, der aus eben diesem Grund aus dem FBI geflogen ist. Okay, nicht explizit diesem Grund. Aber immerhin gehöre ich zu den wenigen Ex-Agenten, die die totale Zerstörung einer Ölbohrinsel als Kündigungsgrund angeben dürfen. Ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen. Mit etwas zeitlichem Abstand könnte das eine gute Anekdote werden. Doggett fand die ganze Aktion weniger lustig, obwohl er am Ende meine Kündigung bedauernd aufnahm. Vielleicht hätten wir uns aneinander gewöhnt. Sicher.

Hey, Scully hat ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor versammelter Task-Mannschaft Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet und die beiden mögen sich heute. Was macht da ein tätlicher Angriff unter Männern aus? Inzwischen respektiere ich ihn ja, möglicherweise hat Doggett mich mehr respektiert, als ich zwei Meter tief unter der Erde lag. Aber na ja, ich glaube, jeder Mensch hat seine Macken.

Agent Doggett ist mit Sicherheit kein schlechter Mensch, aber er und ich, wir beide spielen dieses Alphamännchen-Spiel zusammen. Im Grunde seit unserer ersten bewussten Begegnung, wenn auch zwischenzeitlich auf einer anderen Ebene. Nicht mehr dieses primitive an die Wand werfen, obwohl wir beide schon einmal das Vergnügen hatten. Mehr dieses unterschwellige Ausstechen, das mich daran erinnert, warum ich damals glücklich war, als mir Scully als neue Partnerin zugeteilt wurde. Eine Frau ist immer angenehmer als Partner, zumindest für mich, weil man mit ihr nicht all diese männlichen Spiele durchnehmen muss.

Wer schießt besser. Wer fährt besser. Wer ist stärker. Wer ist klüger. Wer hat den längeren Schwanz.

Mein voriger Partner Jerry Lamana war diesbezüglich ein echtes Paradebeispiel, er stahl meine Arbeitsergebnisse und gab sie als seine aus. So tief würde Doggett natürlich nie sinken. Aber das Prinzip, das dahinter steht ist dasselbe. Lamana wusste, dass er schlechter schießt und fährt, schwächer und dümmer war und noch dazu den kürzeren Schwanz hatte und so tat er das einzige, das ihm noch einfiel um mich zu schlagen. Meine Arbeit klauen, nur war er sogar dazu unfähig. Scullys Irritation als sie dahinter kam, bestätigte nur meine Annahme, Frauen sind die besseren Partner. Und die letzte Regel diesbezüglich hatte ich nach Diana und vor Scully auch gelernt, schlafe nie mit deinem Partner, das schadet der beruflichen Beziehung.

Eine weibliche Partnerin ist zufrieden, wenn du sie respektierst und ihr keine chauvinistischen Sprüche hinknallst, nur sind die meisten Männer beim FBI sogar dafür zu blöde. Aber die große Ausnahme ist natürlich Agent Doggett. Er ist der perfekte Gentleman, nein, nicht Scully klärte mich über diesen Fakt auf, sondern sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber.

Und er ist scharf auf sie. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass dieser Typ mich ankotzt?

Scully würde natürlich abstreiten, dass Doggett in ihr mehr sieht als eine berufliche Partnerin, aber manchmal sind die klügsten Frauen, auch am ehesten bereit sich selbst zu belügen. Ich habe zwar Psychologie studiert, aber um diese Zeichen richtig zu deuten, brauche ich kein Studium. Es reicht, wenn ich ihn beobachte, während er mit Scully im selben Zimmer ist oder auch nur von ihr spricht. Er hat eine Schwäche für sie und sie könnte eine für ihn entwickeln.

Gott, als ich den Apollo-Anhänger gefunden habe, war ich im ersten Moment geneigt, einfach von dort zu verschwinden und Scully zur Rede zu stellen. Bis ich mir darüber klar wurde, dass dieser Mann, die Fähigkeit besitzt, in mir den Neandertaler zu wecken. Und seit diesem Zeitpunkt führe ich eine innerliche X-Akte mit der Überschrift „Niedere Impulse, die von Doggett geweckt werden“. Inzwischen hat diese Liste eine beachtliche Länge angenommen, allen Punkten voran steht Eifersucht und Mordlust, ich spreche hier von Gefühlen erster Instanz. Gefühle, die es nicht durch meinen Filter der Kultiviertheit schaffen, sondern tief in mir drin aufbranden und niedergekämpft werden.

Aber für mich war das schlimmste Gefühl, was Doggett bisher in mir geweckt hat, der Wunsch ihn auszustechen.

Für jemanden wie mich, der dieses Gefühl immer in anderen geweckt hat, war es eine Niederlage zu erkennen, dass dieser Mann eine solche Macht über mich hat. Alphamann hin oder her, das hat bis dato niemand geschafft und es schlaucht mich. Ich sehe ihn mir an und das was ich sehe, ist nichts, um das ich ihn beneiden muss. Ein Durchschnittsgesicht, dessen einziger Lichtpunkt die Augen sind, einen Verstand, der nicht durch Oxford geschult wurde, Ermittlungsmethoden, die sich direkt aus dem FBI-Handbuch ableiten lassen und eine Biedermann-Einstellung, die nicht spießiger sein könnte.

Trotzdem sagt mein Instinkt, dass er eine Bedrohung für mich ist.

Agent John Jay Doggett ist das, was ich nie sein kann: Normal.

Er lebt ein gewöhnliches Leben, in einem ordinären Vorstadthaus und fährt einen männlichen SUV. Er ruht in sich selbst, seine Psyche ist stabil und sogar den Tod seines Sohnes konnte er in sein Leben integrieren, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Er ist sozial eingebunden in das FBI, hat so was wie einen festen Freundeskreis und kann in einer Sportsbar mit einem Bier in der Hand und den Football-Play-off glücklich sein. Gott, habe ich erwähnt, dass ich den Typen hasse? Er ist die perfekte Verkörperung eines durchschnittlichen Amerikaners, geschieden, zuverlässig, verantwortungsbewusst und ehrgeizig.

Doggett **ist** die Normalität.

Nicht dass ich es Zeit meines Lebens jemals angestrebt habe, normal zu sein. Sicher nicht, Gott bewahre. Aber mit dieser Normalität konfrontiert zu werden, weckt in mir das Gefühl unzulänglich zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich Doggett in vielen Gebieten überlegen bin, aber irgendwie scheint dieses Wissen an Bedeutung zu verlieren, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Es verblasst zu einem undefinierbaren Gefühl von Bedrohung.

Am Anfang konnte ich mir noch weismachen, dass er ein Spion ist. Jemand, der Scully täuschen und mich sterben lassen sollte. Jemand, der die Wahrheit vertuschen und die X-Akten überwachen sollte. Seit wir gemeinsam auf dieser Bohrinsel waren, weiß ich es besser. Er ist eine ehrliche Haut, jemand, den ich unter anderen Umständen sogar mögen könnte, wenn ich ein wenig sozialer wäre. Nachdem dieser Grund einer logischen Erklärung entfallen war, musste ich mich, wohl oder übel der emotionalen Erklärung stellen.

Scully. Gott, wie primitiv.

Kann eine Frau als Rechtfertigung dienen? Wenn ich mir die Literatur ansehe, dann ja. Aber kann sie es auch für mich sein? Sie muss es wohl, denn meine Antipathie gegenüber Doggett gründet sich einzig und allein in dem Gefühl der Unterlegenheit, das er in mir weckt, wenn ich mir die beiden zusammen ansehe. Was für ein süßes und bodenständiges Paar würden sie abgeben. Nicht dass Scully sich darauf einlassen würde, aber dieses Bild hat sich in meinen Kopf eingenistet und nun bekomme ich es nicht mehr los. Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken, aber was macht man, wenn es schon passiert ist?

Scully verdient einen Mann, der kein emotionales Wrack ist, sondern jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert und der vor allem in sich gefestigt ist. Und ich mache es schon wieder. Warum zur Hölle ziehe ich Vergleiche? Was geht es mich an, inwieweit Doggett besser zu ihr passen würde oder nicht? Er ist nicht der Vater ihres Kindes. Ich bin nicht Scully, die sich entscheiden muss, ob sie mit ihm glücklicher werden könnte.

Ich liebe diese Frau mehr als mein Leben.

Ich liebe sie genug, um sie gehen zu lassen und das ist mein momentan größtes Problem. Ich **weiß** , dass der Mann an meiner Seite ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen würde. Eine normale, nicht alienverseuchte Welt in der sie glücklich werden würde. Auch wenn er es vielleicht noch nicht weiß, ebenso wenig sie und die einzige Frage, die in meinem Kopf hämmert, ist die, ob, nein, wann Scully es auch erkennt. Ich bin ein egoistischer Bastard, aber ich bin nicht so egoistisch, als dass ich jemanden entgegen besseren Wissens versuche zu halten. Nicht wenn dieser jemand Scully ist.

Mein Blick geht wieder zu Doggett, der den Wagen in die Tiefgarage des FBIs lenkt, vielleicht denke ich mich auch in eine intellektuelle Sackgasse. Was nützt mir mein Wissen, wenn es niemanden gibt, der es teilt. Er beneidet mich, um das was mich mit Scully verbindet und diese Bindung ist greifbarer als meine Vermutungen und Ängste. Er würde es nie wagen, sich zwischen uns zu stellen, dafür hat er zuviel Ehre und Selbstbeherrschung. Wie gesagt, er ist ein Gentleman.

Ein Gentleman, der keine acht Jahre gewartet hätte, um Scully zu bumsen, aus Angst ihren Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu werden. Aus Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden. Aus Angst, die Liebe seines Lebens durch eine unbedachte Handlung zu verlieren. Aufgrund so vieler Ängste, dass es schon wieder lächerlich wurde. Mit Scully geschlafen habe ich zwar nicht, aber wir sind hier weil sie mein Kind erwartet und dadurch in Gefahr ist. Ist das nicht absurd? Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mein Kind erwartet, bringt sie bereits in Lebensgefahr.

Vielleicht wird es Zeit für mich, die X-Akte Scully zu schließen.

Vielleicht wird es Zeit, zu gehen und einige Dinge zu klären.

Doggett parkt den Wagen und ich kann das Bedürfnis nicht unterdrücken die Tür aufzureißen, in dem Bestreben etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und mich zu bringen. Seine Hand auf meinem Arm und sein, „Hey!“, sagen mir, dass diese Aktion nicht gerade überlegt und begründet war.

„Wissen Sie, wie kommt es, dass Ihr Freund so verzweifelt Ihre Hilfe benötigt? Und dann wenn wir ihn erreichen wollen, er ganz plötzlich unerreichbar ist. Nirgendwo auffindbar?“, frage ich Doggett, den Grund unseres jetzigen Zusammenseins aussprechend, zum Angriff übergehend und meinen Gedanken wieder auf die primäre Wichtigkeitsstufe bringend.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hat er Wind von Ihnen bekommen. Vielleicht ist er nervös geworden. Aber ich fange an zu glauben, dass das kein verdammtes Bisschen an Unterschied macht.“

Verdammt, hätte ich mir dann nicht die paar Stunden in seiner Gesellschaft sparen können? „Sie haben mir erzählt, dass er Ihnen erzählt hat, er wüsste, wie man Billy Miles aufhält. Sagen Sie mir jetzt, dass Sie denken, er ist ein Lügner?“ Ich versuche, den Ton der Provokation aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen und scheitere dabei kläglich. Wir sind wieder mitten im Alphamännchen-Spiel.

Dieser Mann ist Gift für meine Selbstbeherrschung und seine Antwort auf meine Frage, bringt mich an den Rand meiner Selbstkontrolle. „Er ist es oder er ist es nicht. Was zur Hölle macht das wirklich für einen Unterschied?“ Ja, was zur Hölle macht es für einen Unterschied?

„Es macht im Endeffekt gar keinen Unterschied.“ Und mit einer kleinen Pause fahre ich fort. „Es sei denn, Sie wollen Scully und ihr Baby beschützen.“

Doggett ist für einen Moment tief getroffen, genau wie es meine Absicht war, aber sein Gegenschlag lässt nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Und dann was?“ Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an, während er sich unterbricht und kurz nach Worten sucht, die den nächsten Schlag ausführen sollen. „Wie lange können Sie sich oben halten? Wie lange, bis der nächste Billy Miles seinen Kopf erhebt? Die nächste Bedrohung? Das nächste Phantom? Können Sie jemals damit aufhören sich das selbst zu fragen?“

Kann dieser Mann in mein Herz sehen und dann all meine Ängste aus den verborgenen Winkeln hervorzerren, um sie dann laut auszusprechen? Oder hat er diese kleine Rede in der Zeit vorbereitet, in der ich mich wieder einmal in meine Selbstzweifel gedacht habe?

Aber er ist noch nicht mit mir fertig, „All die Opfer, das vergossene Blut - Sie haben schon fast ein Jahrzehnt Ihres Lebens dafür geopfert. Wann zur Hölle soll das denn alles aufhören?“

Ich weiß hier geht es nicht um mich, er redet von Scully, die Gefahren, denen sie durch mich ausgesetzt ist und in meinem Kopf hämmert synchron zu seinen Worten, ‚Ihre Opfer, ihr vergossenes Blut – das Jahrzehnt, das sie für dich geopfert hat, ohne Gegenleistung. Wann zur Hölle lässt du sie in Ruhe?’

Dieser Mann hat es erneut geschafft, seine Unterstellungen treffen mich in meinem Innersten, weil sie das wider geben, was ich mir seit Jahren selbst vorwerfe und vor allem weil ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind. Er hat Recht und ich verfluche ihn dafür, weil er genauso gut wie ich weiß, dass Scully von uns zweien, diejenige mit den größten Opfern war, nicht ich. Niemals ich.

Tonlos erwidere ich, „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht niemals.“

Sein Nicken verschärft die Schuld, die ich fühle und er scheint mir sagen zu wollen, dann denke jetzt nach und treffe die richtige Entscheidung. Gott, was für eine Entscheidung bleibt mir denn noch?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich ein weiteres Auto und ich glaube, ich bin niemals in meinem Leben so froh gewesen, Krycek zu sehen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er erlöst mich aus diesem Gespräch, bei dem ich Seelenqualen ausstehe und das Gefühl habe, niemals auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegenüber Doggett gehabt zu haben. Ich will nicht aus seinem Mund die Entscheidung hören, die ich treffen kann. Treffen muss. Wenigstens diesbezüglich sollte ich meine eigene Wahl haben.

„Fahren Sie los“, weise ich ihn deshalb ruhig an und schließe die Tür, die immer noch offen stand. Soweit zu meinem Bedürfnis Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

„Was?“

„Alex Krycek ist gerade angekommen.“ Doggett weiß zwar nicht viel über die Wahrheit, aber er weiß, was das heißt und startet den Wagen, um ihm unauffällig zu folgen.

„Was zur Hölle macht er hier? Wie ist er an der Security vorbeigekommen?“

Auf diesem Gebiet muss Doggett noch einiges lernen, aber ich unterlasse es direkt darauf zu antworten und stelle ihm stattdessen eine Gegenfrage, „Erkennen Sie seinen Passagier?“

Sein Blick konzentriert sich auf den Mann im Wagen und als er sein Profil sieht, erkennt Doggett nun auch die Gefahren der Wahrheit, die sich schon beginnen auf sein Leben auszuweiten.

„Ja. Es ist Knowle Rohrer.“

Warum dieser erstaunte Blick, Alphamann? Du denkst, dass du sie besser schützen kannst? Dann gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit dazu, weil ich weiß, wann ich geschlagen worden bin. Ich räume das Feld, um Dinge zu klären und die direkte Bedrohung von Scully im Keim zu bekämpfen, dorthin wo ich zusammen mit ihr nicht hingelangen kann, weil ich sie beschütze und liebe.

Aber der Krieg und seine weit reichenden Konsequenzen gehen hier in ihrem Leben und dem meines Kindes weiter und wirst du stark genug sein, um mein Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten nicht zu enttäuschen? Ich muss es glauben. Weil du mir die richtigen Fragen gestellt hast.

Auch wenn das Eingeständnis meiner Niederlage noch nichts auszusagen hat, über deinen möglichen Sieg.

So will ich doch an dich glauben.

 _And folks they used to smile_  
_And now they just think that they should -_  
_They just think that they should…_  
~Matthew Good Band – It’s been a while since I was your man~


End file.
